An Underwater Surprise
by BellaMarieSwanCullen97
Summary: This is my first fan fic so don't be mad if i messed up a bit. What if you and your best friend were changed into mermaids with amazing powers? Would you use them for good or evil? Find out what Autumn does when her and her best friend are transformed.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1 1****st**** Place**

I climbed onto the diving block, my heart beating in anticipation of what was happening. "Go Autumn!" I heard my best friend Trinity shout. Then I heard the blare of the horn signaling the start of the race. I dove. I felt my body enter the water and I started swimming, I saw and heard nothing but the water. As I swam down the lane I thought "I got this. No prob." I saw the block coming closer and closer. Almost there…got it. When I got out of the water I was surrounded by my friends and family. "You did it Autumn, 1st place!" Trinity congratulated me.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's not an actual chapter although I have it written out already I'm trying to see if I can make it longer. I will try and update within the next month.

~BreeT


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.2

"I'm bored" I said to no one in particular. There was nothing to do now that swim season was over. Then I got an idea. "Mom can Trinity come over?" I asked. "Of course honey, Trinity's always welcome here." I got up off the coach and called trinity and invited her over. She was at my house in a matter of minutes. "OMG! Trin I just got the best idea ever." "What?" she asked cautiously. "Why don't we go on a camping trip? We could go out to SeaScape Island and everything." "That sounds pretty cool. Let's ask" So we asked my mom she said it was fine with her if it was fine with Trin's mom. We called her mom and she said it was fine we decided to next weekend. Before we knew it we were in a boat on our way to SeaScape. My dad was taking us there. Once we arrived my dad helped us unload and set up. "Now you two be careful, alright?" "Always dad." We walked out to where he had docked the boat and he left. We watched him until we could no longer see him, then we went exploring. We were hiking when we had to jump over a spot; I miscalculated and started to fall. "AUTUMN!" I heard Trinity scream. Thud. I landed on my butt. I stood up and was trying to figure out how to get back up when I heard distant thud, I looked and there was Trinity.


	4. Chapter 4

"Trinity! What are you doing down here!" "Trying to make sure you're ok silly." She said it like it was the most obvious thing ever. "I know that, but now we are stuck here with no way to get back up." "Oh. I didn't think about that" she said sincerely. "That's ok. Did you at least bring a flashlight?" "Yup." She shined it around and stopped when she found an opening. We looked at each other. "Let's go." I said. We followed the path until we came to this big cave with a pool type thing in it. "Hold my stuff I'm going to see if we can get out this way." "How?" Trinity asked. "Well I'm going to dive and look around under the water" "Ok. Be careful" "I will" I dove. Soon I was underwater and swimming towards an opening in the formation of the rock. I figured it was about a 20 second swim to the outside. I went back to Trinity who was pacing back and forth. "Ok it is about a 20 second swim. We will have to leave our stuff here and come back for it with a rope tomorrow. Wait why are you pacing?" "Because we are in a volcano." "Yeah. A very dormant volcano" "Oh." She put her stuff down and jumped in. We just kind of floated there for a few minutes, but during that few minutes the full moon came over and created kind of a bubbly sensation. Water was rising in the air I had never seen anything like it before. I looked at Trin and nodded. We dove under and swam till we came to the outside of the volcano. Then we swam to shore and headed back to our campsite. After dinner we crawled into our sleeping bags. "What do you think that was earlier in the pool?" I asked Trin, but she was already asleep.


	5. Authors note

**A/N: I have lost intrest in this story so until further notice I am putting it on a hiatus. Unless someone is willing to take it over for me.**


End file.
